This invention is an improvement in multiple compartment cartons such as are used to package and protect multiple units of individual servings of food. It is desirable that one unit may be removed from the package without damage to a remaining unit, and without opening the remaining unit. It is further desirable for the packager to be able to select a predetermined one of the multiple units which should be removed and opened first; to enhance its ease of first removal and opening, and to make it difficult to open a non-selected unit.